Bladder dysfunction, such as urgency (overactive bladder) or urinary incontinence, is a problem that may afflict people of all ages, genders, and races. Various muscles, nerves, organs and conduits within the pelvic floor cooperate to collect, store and release urine. A variety of disorders may compromise urinary tract performance, and contribute to urgency or urinary incontinence. Many of the disorders may be associated with aging, injury, or illness.
Urinary incontinence may include urge incontinence and stress incontinence. In some examples, urge incontinence may be caused by disorders of peripheral or central nervous systems that control bladder micturition reflexes. Some patients may also suffer from nerve disorders that prevent proper triggering and operation of the bladder, sphincter muscles or nerve disorders that lead to overactive bladder activities or urge incontinence. Nerves running though the pelvic floor stimulate contractility in the sphincter. An improper communication between the nervous system and the urethra or urinary sphincter can result in a bladder dysfunction, such as urgency (overactive bladder), urge incontinence, or another type of urinary incontinence.